A Tournament Like Never Before
by BlueCookiesNCoke
Summary: In Harry's fourth year of Hogwarts, instead of having the Triwizard tournament, Dumbledore decides to host a tournament of his own creation. The DemiWizard tournament! Hogwarts will be joined by none other than... CAMP HALF BLOOD! Sort of unoriginal idea, I know, but please read, just trust me. NicoxOC, Percabeth, Hinny characters sometimes ooc
1. Excitement at Camp Half Blood

**Hi, my first fanfic, be nice! Constructive criticism welcome! Now, if you are kind enough to read this, here's a blue cookie! (::) Please review, I'm interested to know what you guys think, and if this is worth writing :P I might as well do a disclaimer, even though I think it's pretty obvious that none of this belongs to me but... here goes:**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, except for Halimeda. She's all mine ;) Any similarities between this and other stuff is completely accidental.**

Excitement at Camp Half Blood

Percy POV

I still couldn't get over the fact that I had a sister! She had only arrived at camp a few days ago, but she was amazing. Halimeda Moore, daughter of Poseidon.

She had long, blondish brown hair that flowed to her mid-back in waves that resembled that of the ocean's. Her skin was evenly tanned, and her facial features were delicate. Her eyes were the same, intense sea green as mine, and framed in long, thick eyelashes. She had beauty to rival the daughters of Aphrodite. Im my opinion, she was almost as stunning as Annabeth. Almost, but not quite.

I looked over at Annabeth and smiled. She was lying on her stomach on the grassy ground, staring at the screen of her laptop intensely. Annabeth took her job as Olympus' official architect VERY seriously, if you dared interrupt her... Lets just say, it's painful to walk for a week. She may look friendly and nice, but she fights like a fury. I should know.

"Percy?" I was snapped out if my thoughts by Annabeth, I guess I must have been staring.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of how beautiful you are." I replied, making her blush and look down.

"It's true wise girl, you are the most stunning, smart, strong willed, determined, beautiful girl I have ever met." And everything I said was true. She was the most amazing person ever. One of these days, when I had worked up the courage, I would ask her to be mine for eternity. Yes, Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus could battle Kronos and survive Tartus, but was too scared to ask his girlfriend to marry him. But, to me, the pain of bathing in the river Styx would be nothing to the pain of losing the girl I loved. Since when was I a mush? See what you do to me Owl face?

I must have zoned out again, because when I looked up, I saw that Nico was in conversation with Annabeth.

"Hey Nico! What's up?" I asked, effectively interrupting what he was saying. He shot me an annoyed glance before replying:

"Well, if you had been listening, fish face, you would know that Chiron wants to meet you, Annabeth, Thalia, Halimeda and me by the beach as soon as possible. He also wants the twins, but they already know." Nico replied, with just a hint of aggravation tinging his words.

"I'll go tell Thalia!" Annabeth volunteered, probably to give herself something to do; architecture gets a bit boring after a while, even to someone who lives and breathes it, like my Annie.

"I guess I'll go tell Meddie" I offered. We call her Meddie, because she HATES being called Halimeda. The only thing that stops her from changing her name completely is the fact that it means "lover of the sea", which is quite appropriate, considering who her father is.

At my words, Nico jumped in quickly, saying "No! It's alright! I'll go find her, you can go meet Chiron now! I got it covered!"

I gave him a knowing smirk, making him blush before he ran off to go find my half-sister. It was so obvious that Nico had a crush on her, whenever she was mentioned, he would get this sparkle in his eye. He used to be like that with Thalia, but ever since she started dating Ajax from the Ares cabin, he has tried to move on. Looks like he finally has.  
-

Meddie POV

I love sword-fighting! It's just so relaxing to be able to take your anger out on a straw dummy. It doesn't have to be anger though, it could be any emotion really. Usually I use it to express powerful emotions like happiness or jealousy. Today, however, it was love.

To be honest, I'm not quite sure wether it was love, or just a crush. Whatever it was, it was an emotion that needed to be channeled into sword-play.

With every stroke and hit I took at the dummy, I pictured his face in my mind. His shadow black hair that contrasted so perfectly with his pale, paper skin. His black endless eyes that can see into your soul. I may have only arrived at camp a couple of days ago, but I was certain of this: Nico di Angelo was the one for me. But he would never like me back! I probably am just one of the many girls he has chasing him. Who wouldn't chase someone as perfect as he? Also, I heard that he used to have this thing for Thalia, Zeus' daughter, so I guess I have no chance. Well, you can't stop a girl from dreaming... Gods! I'm worse than Percy when he talks about Annabeth! I may have only known my half-brother a few days, but I can tell (as can everyone else) that he is absolutely head over heels for the daughter of Athena.

I let out a small sigh, still maiming the straw dummies, if only Nico would talk about ME like that, I thought wistfully.

"Meddie? Are you here?" A voice called from some distance away, and even though I couldn't see who was calling, I already knew who it was. For the love of Aphrodite! I am such a lovesick puppy! Hiding all my emotions quickly I replied, shouting:

"Yeah! I'm just over here by the dummies!" A few seconds later, a figure appeared in my sight. He was so beautiful, but I couldn't let him know about my crush, so I returned to mutilating my fake opponents, keeping my face from view, so that he wouldn't be able to read my emotions. Thank the GODS that he wasn't a satyr, otherwise he would be running for the hills to get away from this crazy girl he barely knows.

Nico POV

"Oh, um, hey, uh, Meddie" Oh my gods! I sound so stupid! Theres no way she could ever like me, I can barely form a single sentence around her! To her, I must just be some creepy guy that's into death and violence, definitely the wrong type for her. She deserves someone as beautiful and lively as she is, not some emo, deathish person- a.k.a yours truly. Percy and Annabeth are the only ones that have figured out my crush so far, although I'm pretty sure it's really obvious. Everyone else still believes I have a thing for Thalia, which was correct... until two days ago, when she came.

-FLASHBACK!-

I was sitting with Percy by Thalia's pine tree. We had been discussing what our lives had been before we found out all of the secrets about ourselves. We were looking out, down the hill that you had to climb to get the the entrance at camp, when, out of seemingly nowhere, a girl shot up the hill and crashed straight into me.

"Oh! I'm so so so so so so sorry!" she panted, obviously she had been running for quite a while, and quite fast too. "Th-There w-was a m-minator! It got my mum! She's GONE!" at this, the beautiful angel started bawling. I did my best to comfort her, and percy just sat there, shocked. You couldn't really blame him, after all, that's almost exactly what happened when he had arrived at camp, except... he didn't exactly get out unscathed.

Later on, at dinner, after Meddie had introduced herself and gotten showered and changed in the hermes cabin, she came to sit with Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Ajax and I. Traditionally, we were meant to sit in tables according to our godly parent, but, after Tyson, Percy's half-brother died, chiron allowed him to share his table with whomever he wishes.

Halimeda had just approached the brassiere to burn her food- with an unsure look on her face, considering she didn't know which god's name to say- when a sudden burst of light filled the hall. Everyone gaped at the symbol that had just appeared over the newcomer's head. There, glowing in all it's glory, was poseidon's trident. Meddie looked up, towards what everyone was staring at, and gasped softly. The glow of the symbol illuminated her face so perfectly, she looked as if she was a real goddess, not just a half blood. Beside me, Percy was grinning, I knew for a fact that he had always wanted a younger sibling, especially a sister. He was going to treat her like a precious jewel, that was for sure. At that moment, with the light making her perfect tan skin glow, I knew that Halimeda Thalassa Moore was the girl for me.

-End Flashback-

I guess I must have zoned out, because when I snapped out of it, I realised that I was standing in front of a very angry (but still gorgeous) Meddie.

"Nico? Hellooo? Is anyone in there? Dead Head?" she waved her hands in front of my face, trying to get my attention. I blushed and looked to the floor

"Sorry" I mumbled to my shoes. "I actually came to tell you that Chiron wants to meet you and some others at the beach. They'll all be there by now. I'm sorry I wasted your time, I guess it's the ADHD that comes with being the son of a god. I have a very short attention span" I said, my voice edged with shame.

To my surprise, she giggled

"It's alright! I do that ALL the time! No biggie! We better get going then!"

We turned and walked towards the beach together, be with a gigantic grin on my face. I must have looked like a giant idiot, but I didn't care; I had just made the girl of my dreams giggle- the most heavenly sound in the world I might add- and I was proud.

As we approached the beach, I tried to tone down my smile just a bit, I didn't want anyone else to figure out my crush, least of all Thalia, I wouldn't hear the end of it!

Just as I had thought, everyone was already on the beach, ready to start the meeting. When they heard us approaching, they all turned and stared at us, as if to say 'hurry up! we've been waiting for you'. Well, all except for Percy, probably noticing my slight grin, who just gave me a knowing wink. I blushed and gave him a look that clearly said 'I'll get you later'.

Chiron cleared his throat and we all turned our attention to him. Only then did I realise that he was not alone. Beside him stood a tall, thin, frail man, with half moon spectacles placed precariously upon the end of his long nose. His nose was slightly crooked, as if it had been broken sometime in the past. The old man's hair and beard was as white as the winter snow, and flowed straight, all the way down to his waist. There were many odd things about this man, such as his deep, midnight blue robes, or the fact that he was holding onto a twig, in such a way that gave the impression that he thought it to be a very valuable twig, weird right? But perhaps the most remarkable things about him were his eyes. They were a piercing, icy blue, that looked as if they could see into your very soul.

"Right, listen up you lot! I know a lot of you are probably wondering why in Olympus I have called upon you today" Started Chiron. All of us nodded in agreement, That was what was running though all of our minds, I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that.

"You are also probably wondering who the Tartus," Percy and Annabeth shuddered at the memory of the horrible place "this man next to me is. To answer your second question, this is an old friend of mine, Albus Dumbledore. I think I shoul let HIM answer your other question."

Dumbledore POV

As my dear friend Chiron was speaking, I studied his demigod students. They certainly had god-like looks. There was one boy who reminded me a lot of Harry. He had charcoal black, unruly hair that made it look like he'd just gone swimming. His eyes were green, same as Harry, but this boy's eyes were more of a sea green rather than Harry's emerald.

On one side of him sat a beautiful brown haired girl that could only be the Harry lookalike's sister. I use brown lightly, as in the sun, her hair glows golden and shows blond streaks. Her hair had the same quality of the first boy, It waved in such a way that gave the illusion that she had just been for a swim. She had very delicate features, and her eyes were the same as her brother's. However, while his showed bravery and daring, hers showed compassion and kindness.

On the first boy's other side was a very pretty blonde haired girl. Her bouncing curls were tied back into a ponytail. The blond girl's eyes were a cold and calculating grey. They seemed to always be analyzing something. Although cold when looking at me, the girl's eyes filled with warmth and love when she gazed at those around her. There was also something behind her eyes that told me that she was intelligent and wise, a bit like the feeling I get when I look at Miss Granger's.

Sitting behind her was another girl that looked to be the blond's polar opposite. This girl's hair was cut short, down to her shoulders, and was jet black. In electric blue eyes, there was a spark of something that reminded me of lightning, she was wearing a death to barbie shirt and looked like someone that no one messes with.

Just beside the lightning girl sat two twins, reminding me very much of Fred and George. They had the same air of mischief about them, and the same impish smiles that practically shouted trouble. Just what Hogwarts needs, more trouble makers.

Lastly, my eyes came to rest upon a gothic looking boy. His hair was more black than darkness itself, which contrasted with his ghostly white skin. His eyes were like a never ending abyss of nothingness, that seemed to stare into your soul. And I thought my eyes were disconcerting.

Chiron finished speaking and I took it as my cue to start.

"Hello, sons and daughters of the great gods." I greeted. None of them glared, which was a good sign, I hoped. Some teenagers were just impossibly moody and a pain to deal with.

"as Chiron has told you, my name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The girls stared in awe, probably amazed to discover that wizards exist, whereas all of the boys sniggered at the name. The blond girl raised her hand with a question.

"Yes...?" I asked, hoping to learn her name.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," Well, that explained her eyes "I was wondering, how BIG is the wizarding community for you to have a school?" She questioned with such a serious look on her face it made me want to smile._ Just like Miss Granger!_ I thought.

"The wizarding community is very large. There are actually several wizarding schools just in Great Britain. You see, after that select group of mortals was blessed by Hecate, all of their children were given the wizarding gene too. As were their children. Childeren who's decendants are purely that of the original group created by Hecate are called pureblood wizards, whereas one with one mortal or, as we wizards say, muggle parent and one wizard parent is a half blood. There are also muggle borns, who are sought out by Hecate personally and blessed with the gift of magic. Some pureblood wizards believe that they are better than muggle borns because of their ancestors- which is ridiculous of course- and call them a very bad name that I wish not to utter. I only mention this so you can be aware not to offend anyone." All of the demigods were staring wide eyed, trying to absorb everything that was just said. I decided that I probably shouldn't confuse them any further and get straight to the point.

"Back to why I'm actually here," I continued, "Hogwarts will be hosting a tournament this year of my own creation. It is called the DemiWizard tournament. Your camp and two other wizarding schools shall travel to Hogwarts to compete. It is a slight bit like the Triwizard tournament, which was held centuries ago. It is different, however, because, instead of all wizards, we will have you competing. In the Triwizard, only one champion was selected to compete. This year, however, four people from each school will be competing as a team, one person in each event, to win the cup for their school or camp. In each challenge you will be scored and the team with the highest score gets an advantage in the FIFTH event. In this fifth event, the whole team will be required to work together and the winner of that final event will win the cup." My speech was met with confused looks as the demigods slowly comprehended what I had just said. By the end of five minutes, however, everyone was grinning in anticipation.

Chiron finished up the meeting.  
"I have chosen all of you, plus Clarisse, whom I shall inform of all this once she returns from her quest. I'm sorry, Meddie, but there is an age restriction of only 14 year olds and above being able to enter the tournament." The girl with the sea green eyes looked slightly disappointed at this statement.

"But I'm 13! That is so unfair!" She protested.

"Im sorry Med, I really am, I'm sure that you would kick butt in the tournament. Unfortunately rules are rules. You can, however, come and watch your newfound brother compete, if he's chosen of course, and support the rest of your friends. I thought it was slightly unfair to take your brother away from you only days after you had first met him." The girl called Meddie seemed to brighten at this.

"Awesome!" was her reply.

Percy POV

_This is going to be so cool! I really hope I'm one of the champions. I bet Annabeth will be! She's so amazing and good at everything, I have no doubt! I have to admit, I was slightly disappointed that Meddie couldn't compete. I think she would have whooped ass! After all, she IS my sister._

A sudden thought popped into my head:

"Chiron?" I inquired "when do we leave?"

"Tonight, Clarisse has just returned from her quest." We all turned to see the daughter of Ares walk towards us. I couldn't wait until tonight!

**AN: How'd I do? Is this any good? Please review and leave some constructive criticism. I would love to know your opinion. Blue Cookies to reviewers! (::) the more reviews, the longer my chapters. Please, no hate, just cupcakes. Oh, what do you think of my OC? send me your thoughts.**


	2. Disappointment at the Burrow

Chapter 2

I have nothing really to say... so:

DISCLAIMER!- I'm really sorry to disappoint you all, but, funnily enough, I don't actually own much of this stuff. In fact, I don't own anything. I'm practically a homeless person on the street! That's how little I own. The only things I do own are my OC's :P

Harry POV

It was two days before we were going to go to the quiddich world cup! Ron, Ginny and I were so looking forward to it! Hermione... Not so much. Books are more her thing, definitely not quiddich. Over the summer, Ron and I tried to get her to fly on a broom; it didn't go too well.

-FLASHBACK!-

It was a bright, sunny day. Perfect for a mini game of quiddich in the Weasley's orchard. I was so happy to be able to just fly and be free, as I had just gotten to the Burrow from the Dursley's the day before.

I love the feeling of flying, it lets you just let go of all your feelings and just BE. The way the breeze ruffles my hair reminds me of the way my father might have mussed up my hair, had he still been alive. Being on a broom gives me a feeling of security that most people associate with parents. Of course, I don't really have parents, so I fall back on quiddich instead. The Weasley's are like second family to me, Molly and Arthur like second parents, but they have other children to love, and I know that Molly thinks of me as a son, she can never replace the love I have from my mother. I just wish that I could talk to my mother once, just so I can know what having REAL parents is like, even if only for a brief moment. It feels as if there's a hole where my family should be. A hole that is temporarily filled by quiddich.

So, anyway, enough of the deep, self-reflection stuff. I was soaring through the sky on my firebolt from Sirius. MAN! Can that broom FLY! It was whizzing past Fred and George's clean-sweeps! We were playing 3-a-side, when we realized we only had five people.

"Hey! Hermione! Can you PLEASEEE come play quiddich with us? We need one more player, but we don't HAVE one!" Fred practically got down on his knees and begged.

"NO! Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Ginny, can't you see I have to study? If I don't I'll fall behind" Hermione snapped from behind her charms book. Everyone tried to persuade Hermione to play, but she just kept making excuses about how, if she didn't study, she'd fail the class.

HA! Now there's a thought, Hermione failing a class! Impossible. But, she wouldn't budge. I guess it was down to me.

"Hermione, if you play a game of quiddich with us, just one game, I'll take you to Flourish and Blotts and let you look around for as LONG as you want and choose ten books, all of which I will pay for, using the Potter family fortune." I enticed. This proposition seemed to catch her attention. I watched as conflicting emotions danced around her face: There was delight, then pride, then longing, and some others that I didn't quite catch. The five of us waited with baited breath for her to answer.

"OK..." Every one of us released a breath. "But" Everyone froze, looks of panic in their eyes at the thought of NOT playing quiddich. Yeah, I know, drama queens.

"But, Harry, I can't let you buy me 10 books, I'll only let you buy me 5. 10 is asking too much from you!"

Relieved breaths were released for the second time in five minutes. Typical Hermione, always caring about other people and being responsible. She's like a bossy older sister to me, it's quite funny sometimes. Other times, it's scary, especially when she's mad. 'If you see a mad Hermione, run in the opposite direction.' That's mine and Ron's motto.

After making me promising to go with her to Flourish and Blotts the next day, Hermione left to go get Charlie's old broom from the storage shed, whilst the Weasleys and I celebrated our minor victory. We must have been celebrating quite loud, because Percy Weasley, the oldest of the Weasley children that still lived at home, told us to keep the noise down, as he was trying to concentrate on writing his report about cauldron bottom thickness. Fun.

Not long after, Hermione returned from her expedition to the shed and we trooped over to the orchard and proceeded to pass an apple around. That didn't last long. About five minutes into the game, Hermione dived out to the side in order to catch the apple, in the process, letting go of the broom with both hands. It was a miracle that she didn't break a bone. Falling from 10 feet isn't exactly soft. After that we just had to make the most of five players.

-End Flashback-

I still cringe when I think of Hermione's fall. At least she was alright, I guess. Unfortunately, I still had to go book shopping with her. Now THAT still gives me nightmares. I know, the great Harry Potter, survivor of the killing curse, protector of the Philosopher's stone has nightmares about book shopping. You would too if you went with Hermione. She debates the pro's and con's of getting hardback or softback copy of a book! As Ron would say: She's MENTAL!

"Harry?" I was brought out of my musings by Ginny.

As she opened the door to mine and Ron's room that we were sharing throughout my stay, I realized how beautifully her hair falls. It's like a fiery veil that sits perfectly atop her perfect head.

I've been doing that a lot over the holidays; noticing things about Ginny that is.

It started when I noticed that her nostrils slightly flared when she lied. That sounds kinda creepy, but it wasn't like I was staring at her, I just happened to notice while she was insisting to Ron that the rotten egg in the back of his closet had nothing to do with her. A few days later, I noticed the way her eyes go a shade darker of brown when she gets mad. I also noticed how Ginny is seemingly the only Weasley family member who DIDN'T have freckles covering their face.

That doesn't mean I like her, does it? I can't like her, she's Ron's sister, off limits! Sure, she's smart, and funny, and mischievous, she can be devious when she wants to be, she's always fun to be around, not to mention she's pretty, and her bat bogey hexes rock. But other than that, why would I like her?

_Because she's perfect, you said so yourself once, she's the most perfect girl you've met_

But she's Ron's sister!

_And you're Ron's best friend!_

So he'll hate me for liking his sister!

_Who cares? You'll still get Ginny_

But I'm Ron's best friend!  
-

Ginny POV

I had finally found Harry in his and Ron's room. I peeped around the door, and saw him just standing there, staring off into space.

_Gosh, he looks so CUTE when he stares off into space_

Oh shut up! I'm trying to get over him, REMEMBER!

_Yeah, but that doesn't stop him from being cute!_

But he's Ron's best friend! Totally off limits, even if he wasn't famous and I had a shot.

_But you're Ron's sister, all he want's is for you to be happy!_

But he'll hate me for liking His best friend!

_Who cares, you'll just get Harry to yourself!_

But I'm Ron's sister!

After I finished my mini argument with myself, I looked up to see a range of emotions pass across Harry's beautiful, emerald eyes. There was a conflict of loyalty, aggression, friendship, pain and love. Then it was gone, huh, weird.

"Uhm... Harry?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face, effectively snapping him out of whatever trance he was in.

"Oh, Uh, HI! um, yeah what?" He questioned me, slightly disoriented. Was that a blush? No, I could never make THE Harry Potter blush! He doesn't even notice me half of the time.

"Mum and Dad want us all to come downstairs, apparently they have something to say to all of us." I stated, acting as though the love of my life WASN'T within hugging (or kissing) distance from me.

"Oh, ok." Harry still sounded slightly miffed and continued to just stare at me. I looked down at my toes and blushed. When I looked up again, he was still staring.

Before my mind had registered what I was doing, I was leaning in, and so was Harry. The only thought in my mind was of how nervous I was.

"GINNY! HARRY! GET DOWN HERE NOW! WE'RE ABOUT TO START!" Mum's shrill voice sounded, ruining the moment. Harry and I sprung apart, blushing, and turned to walk down the stairs.

_What just happened? Does he like me too? No, he wouldn't, I bet he wasn't actually leaning in and my mind was tricking me. Oh No! He must think of me as Ron's stupid little sister who has a crush on him now! What have I done?_

Harry POV

_I've ruined it now! Ginny must think I'm a creep! Her older brother's perverted friend! What have I done?_

Fortunately, I didn't have a long time to wallow in my grief, as Mrs Weasley launched straight into what she was going to say as soon as we entered the kitchen.

"Right, now that everyone is here," Mrs Weasley shot me and Ginny a motherly glare (you know the one) " I have some news to share. First off, we are unable to go to the Quiddich World Cup this year" everyone, even Hermione gave Mrs Weasley a disbelieving look. Ron was outraged!

"What? Why the bloody hell not?" He practically yelled.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! You will NOT use that language or that tone of voice towards your own mother, or else." By the end of the sentence, Mrs Weasley was speaking in a deadly whisper. Everyone, including Mr Weasley was scared.

"The reason is simply that, the Malfoys, along with several other pureblood families have bribed the ministry to give them all of the tickets for the top box- that's where your tickets were- and now they're sold out." Mrs Weasley explained. Oh, next time I saw Malfoy, I would curse him into oblivion, and, judging by the rest of the Weasley's faces, so would they.

"The second bit of news I have," Mrs Weasley continued, probably wanting to get all of this talk over with as quickly as possible "is that on September 1, we will be meeting some students from a school in America at King's Cross station and will be helping them get safely to Hogwarts." The mood lightened at this and Mrs Weasley looked relieved.

Hermione was the most excited though, she was bouncing in her seat with so much exuberance that it made her bushy hair bop up and down very animatedly.

"Oh! I bet their way of learning is so different to ours! They must have such a different culture! Ooh! I wonder what sort of lessons they have over there?"

Fred pretended to ponder Hermione's last question "hmm, yes, I wonder what subjects American wizards learn? I bet they'll have some sort of wild name like... Transfiguration! Crazy!" Making everyone crack up.

"Wait!" Mrs Weasley interrupted, "who said they were wizards?"  
-

And chapter 2 DONE! Wow, 2 in one day! On a roll :P please tell me what you think... Creative criticism welcome! Treacle tart for my lovely reviewers ( ) idk how to do a treacle tart on here :/


	3. Airports Suck

**A/N hey... I can't update regularly cuz I'm on such a busy schedule but I do my best so... here :/... Oh and, btw, I am completely discarding what was found out about Nico in HoH, in fact, I'm discarding all of HoH :P  
DISCLAIMER: Do you really think that I own any of this? Siriusly? (sorry- I love him) If I were JK Rowling, I would have so NOT killed Sirius in the 5th book! And, if I was Rick Riordan, this crossover would have been in a published book, not on fanfiction! Anyways...**  
_

Nico POV

Worst. Trip. _Ever_.  
I had just stepped off the plane. Yeah, you heard me right, PLANE! I, Nico Di Angelo, Son of freaking _Hades_, went on a plane! I tell you, it was the, single most traumatic trip of my life! Sure, Zeus had promised not to blast us out of the sky because of Thalia, that didn't mean he didn't make the trip living Tartarus! There was non-stop turbulence the whole flight, my knuckles had turned white (well, whiter than usual) as I was clutching the armrests for dear life! I admit, I was scared; I mean, who wouldn't be if you were in the domain of your uncle who practically hates all of his nephews and nieces- all of whom were together on that one plane. fun. (note the sarcasm)

When the flight landed, I felt like kissing the solid ground. Thank the GODS! I had so missed land! Looking around, I noticed that Percy and Meddie looked slightly sick, and Thalia didn't look much better. Some may have thought it strange that Thalia, daughter of Zeus, would be feeling sick after being in her father's domain; but, as only I and Percy knew, Thalia was deathly afraid of heights. Oh! The irony!

"NICO!" I was brought out of my thought by a sharp poke and an ear-shattering shout. My hand shot towards my sword as I turned to see who had startled me. My reaction was met with laughter from Annabeth, who, I assume, was my 'attacker'. My cheek tinged with a slight blush of embarrassment. Annabeth didn't seem to notice as she began talking.

"Right, listen up!" she commanded, sounding very much like her mother, "We are going to collect our bags, and then we will be met at the arrivals gate by someone call- TRAVIS AND CONNOR STOLL! RETURN THAT WALLET THIS INSTANT! YOU DO NOT STEAL FROM PEOPLE IN AN AIRPORT!" Annabeth shouted at the 'twins'. We all turned to see the two sons of Hermes sadly slip a brown leather wallet back into a briefcase that belonged to a businessman in a grey suit. When they returned, Annabeth continued with her mini-speech.

"Right, as I was saying before," She sent a death glare in the direction of the Stolls, "We will be met at the arrivals gate by Rebus Hagrid, the Hogwarts games keeper." All of the boys, including me, sniggered at the school's name. I just couldn't believe that someone would name their school after a disease for pigs. I bet the house names will be something like RavenJaw, or SnufflePuff, seriously, what is up with wizards?

Annabeth POV  
_

Gods! Boys were so immature at times! I understand that Hogwarts is a weird name, but there are more pressing matters than the silly name of some wizarding school! Honestly!

Clarisse and I shared a look before going to collect our bags. After searching and searching for carousel 9, which just so happened to be at the opposite end of the airport, we finally found the right carousel that should have had our bags on it. Should. But it didn't. Were the gods against us today? First we have a very bumpy plane trip (which was most definitely courtesy of Zeus), then Percy throws up all over the air hostess instead of into a bag (I don't even know how seaweed brain managed that one- thankfully for him, I was the only one that saw) and now we have to wait for who-knows-how long for our bags! Getting Nico to shadow travel us would've been easier!

The wait for the bags took ages! Well, it could have been ten minutes for all I know, but for 8 demigods, all with ADHD, it was ages. You try being made to stay put, staring at a stupid conveyor belt! All I can say is thank Hecate Lou Ellen wasn't there, otherwise we all would've probably ended up with a mixture of everyone else's facial features!

When we finally did get out bags, we practically ran out of the electronic sliding doors and into the arrivals hall. Now it was time for the sign hunt. I silently prayed to the gods that the sign would be easier to find than the carousel, I just wanted to get out of the giant, confusing airport.

Looking around, I could see many different people, waiting to meet with friends or loved ones that were getting off of the plane. There, in the middle of the bustling crowd was a gigantic man! He looked half giant, just like we were half god!

He had eyes that shone, sort of reminding me of a beetle, and his hair was like an owl's nest. It stuck out every-which-way, as did his beard, and was the colour of twigs. In fact... Was that a leaf in his beard? Stupid ADHD. Anyway, despite how imposing and intimidating he could have been, the giant man seemed to be the friendly, loveable sort. I knew straight away that this was who was here to pick us up.

"Over there" I said, motioning for the others to follow me. Slowly, we made our way over to the great, hulk of a man. I say slowly because actually getting to him took ages. I had to stop twice to stop the Stolls from stealing from vending machines, stop another time to break up a fight between Nico an Thalia, then stop again because Seaweed Brain had managed to get himself separated from all of us!

So, to say it was a relief when we finally reached the man ( who, I assume was called Rebus Hagrid), would be the understatement of the century!

The sign the man held up was in Greek. Thank. The. Gods! Our stupid dyslexia makes English incredibly difficult to read! And that seems to be the only language the airport signs are in! Even Seaweed Brain seemed to be getting a headache, and you're not supposed to even feel pain with the achilles curse!

Cautiously, we made our war over to the man. Although he looked friendly, you could never be too sure around strangers, trust me, I know. When he saw us, Rebus walked over and stuck out a large, grubby hand for Percy to shake. I guess he was like the leader of our group, even if I was the the one with the brains.

Percy hesitated as he reached for Hagrid's hand. I suppressed an eye-roll, of course, seaweed brain, being the complete water-head he was, had forgotten the friendly giant's name. I sighed before leaning in to whisper in Percy's ear.

Yep, I was definitely the brains.

Percy POV  
_

I tentatively reached out to shake the giant man's hand. What was his name?

I think Annabeth said his name was something like..._ I dunno, uh, Sadgrid? No, ummmm..._

As if reading my mind, Annabeth leaned and whispered in my ear

"His name's Hagrid!"

Thank Athena for Annabeth, I may be the leader of the group, but Annabeth was definitely the brains. Without her, we would have probably ended up in China or something!

_She's so perfect,_ I thought to myself, _how'd I manage to get someone like her? Smart, beautiful, funny, amazing, smart, sensible, smart, fun, per-_

"Hey! Kelp Head!" Came from Thalia, making me realise that I was still holding the gia- Hagrid's hand. Oops. The realisation made me blush crimson at my mistake.

"Sorry!" I apologised, removing my hand gingerly from his. The man's booming laugh echoed off the airport walls, earning us strange looks from passers by. Like they could talk though, I mean, there was one lady with a pet toad in a cage! We hadn't even entered the magical world yet! I guess these people were just weird. Arrrgh! ADHD! Getting sidetracked again! I focused again just in time to hear the man- I kept forgetting his name!- respond.

"It's alrigh'!" He chuckled, "you know, you remind me a tad bit o' my friend: 'Arry Pot'er!" He spoke of this 'Arry' person as if we should know him, but I'm sure it wasn't only me out of the loop this time. Hagrid- HA! I remembered!- noticed our blank expressions and elaborated.

"'E's the most famous wizard o' this age. Defeated you-know-'oo at the age o' one, 'e did! O' course, you wouldn't know much o' you-know-'oo, seein' as you're demigods from America an' all."

Only Nico looked as if he understood anything of what Hagrid had just said. I decided to ask him at the first chance I got. That chance came soon, as we ended up next to each other on a bright, cadbury purple bus, on our way to some place called the 'Squeaky Golden' or something, my hearing's pretty bad, so I wasn't sure.

"So Nico, how is it you know about this 'you-know-who' person" I asked, miming quotation marks around the you-know-who bit, because I was pretty sure that wasn't his real name.

"Really fish face? I thought he was actually called you-know-who!" Nico exclaimed in an exasperated tone. I blushed for the second time that day, realising that I had said my last thought aloud.

"To answer your first question though," he continued with only a slight smirk, "my dad is furious with him, keeps raging on about how he 'won't die' and how that Harry Potter kid should've killed him, but only delayed his return or something. I'm not too sure though, because when dad rants, I tend to just tune out." Nico shrugged when he got to the end.

_How weird_, I thought, _cheating Thanatos himself..._  
_

**Right, sorry for the long ish wait for an update... :/ I'm a busy person. Any way, this was sort if a filler, sorry, I'll try to have more action in the next chapter, note the word ****_try_****... Wizards or Demigods next chapter? Plz review plzplzplzpleeaaassseee? Oh and btdubs, I am only using bits and pieces from the stories, so Percy still has the curse of achilles, but they've finished the war with gaea, ok? Ill try and explain better another time...**


	4. He didn't stay dead long

**New chappie! Finally! Sorryyy Ive been very busy... Please review, I can't improve without knowing what you think! Share your thoughts with meeee!**  
_

Previously_: how weird,_ I thought_, cheating Thanatos himself..._  
-

Meddie POV

Of course, Percy is already asleep! It's been, what, five minutes since we got in the car and he was already out cold. Typical. But what can you expect from the bearer of the curse of achilles?

In contrast, the rest of us demigods were wide awake. Alert for any danger that may cross our path. All the while, trying to answer the rapid-fire of questions spouting from Hagrid in the driver's seat of the car. Man, and I thought grover could talk! The questions ranged from the most mundane: "So, 'ow's the weather o'er in New York?" to some more interesting, slightly weirder ones: "D'ya think that 'ell'ounds would make good pets? I got a boar 'ound already, 'sthere a difference?" I don't even know what THAT question was about. Hell hounds are the worst pets ever! except for Mrs O'Leary, but she's domesticated. Wild hell hounds are something you never want to cross. Ever. I encountered one on my way to camp half-blood. The result was not pretty. Let's just say that, if mum were still alive, she'd be walking everywhere. Our poor car. Got us through a lot.

I was suddenly jolted out of my ADHD ramblings by a loud roar.

Oh damn. We can't go _ONE_ trip without getting tracked by monsters. I guess Tyche wasn't on our side today... I looked out the window to see the minotaur staring back at me.

_He didn't stay dead long..._

I guessed I'd just have to teach him why it wasn't wise to mess with me for a second time. I reached for the handle to let myself out, but was beaten to it by Clarisse, who was already brandishing her 3 foot long celestial bronze sword. I heard a click, and realized that Annabeth was exiting from the other door invisibly. _Perfect_. The roar seemed hadn't seemed to have reached Percy's ears, as he was still fast asleep. As were the 'twins', Thalia and Nico. Aphrodite! He was gorgeous when he slept!

_Not now! You have a big, ugly monster to fight!_ I mentally scolded myself.

I slowly got out the car and squinted into the sunlight, careful not to make any sudden moves. There, in the middle of the road, silhouetted by the afternoon sun, stood the minotaur. If possible, he looked even meaner than the last time I saw him. His fur had grown bushier, and his eyes glinted darker, with pure malice. His horn was purely white, glinting like a pearl and making him look slightly off balance, as he was missing his other one. I noted this with pride, remembering how Percy had comforted me on my first night at camp half-blood with his story about his arrival at camp. Gods! At least I hadn't ended up in the first-aid place! I wasn't sure what it was actually called, I was still getting used to the whole camp thing.

The great beast grunted, focusing all of my attention back onto himself. For a monster, the minotaur was really self-absorbed. He got down on all fours and pawed the ground, like you see the bulls do in all those movies. He then charged, without hesitation, straight towards me. I stayed still, knowing that Annabeth would jump in any second. Sure enough, the giant man-bull veered left, meaning she had successfully managed to grasp onto the minotaur's one horn, and steer him into the direction of Clarisse, who was waiting off to the side, her lucky sword in hand.

-Clarisse POV-

Yes, the plan was working perfectly. Annabeth really was a genius. Even if I didn't say it to her face, she really was super smart. Everyone thinks that I hate her, but, I don't. She did, after all, save me from being killed during the quest for the golden fleece, along with barnacle brain and one-eye of course.

Contrary to almost everyone at camp's belief, I did grieve when Tyson was killed in the war with the giants. Without the cyclops, I would be dead right now. I kind of regret being so nasty to him and Percy all of the time. _Kind of._ As the daughter of Ares, you are taught from a very young age to never show a sign of weakness, otherwise, your opponent will use it.

I was pulled abruptly out of my musings by a loud grunt. Looking up, I saw the minotaur hurtling straight towards me. I clutched my sword like a lifeline, so hard that my knuckles turned bone white. I clenched my teeth, waiting as patiently as I could for the daughter of Athena's signal.

"NOW!" I heard Annabeth shout over the deafening roar that escaped the great, hairy beast. That was my cue. Raising my sword overhead, I let out an ear-splitting war cry and surged forward, plunging my blade into the monster's heart. In a flash, the minotaur was replaced with a pile of golden dust. Amongst the dust sat a very dazed Annabeth, with her navy yankees cap in hand. A small giggle escaped her lips.

"I guess I should have thought a bit more about how I was going to get off." She smiled weakly and I held out a hand to help her up. She stared at it for a moment, probably amazed that I was actually showing any signs of affection towards her, and then took it, hauling herself up, onto her feet. I looked around, wanting to make sure that Hal was ok. Hal was my name for the Sea God's daughter. During the trip over to England, we had grown close, she felt like a sister to me, a sister I never had. Being surrounded by brothers- and sisters that acted like brothers- for my whole life, I longed to just be able to have a proper sister, one that I could share secrets with, rather than talk battle strategy. All anyone in my cabin ever wanted to do was fight. And, truth be told, I didn't like that. I may pretend to, but that's only to live up to what my siblings expect me to be. Sure, I enjoy violence just as much as the next Ares kid, but not constantly.

_Ok brain, enough of the mushy stuff, I don't enjoy too much of that either._

Thankfully, Hal wasn't harmed. Annabeth and I walked over to where she was standing, so that we could all make our way back to the car together. As we approached, I realized we were not the only ones approaching the daughter of Poseidon. My war cry must have- finally- woken up the other part of our group.

Smirking I said "So, how did our little sleeping beauties enjoy their beauty sleep" this earned a giggle from Annabeth and Hal. Percy ignored my comment, directly questioning Annabeth:

"What happened here? And why didn't you wake me?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at Percy's protectiveness.

"Jeez seaweed brain, it was only a minotaur, us three handled it just fine." she replied reassuringly.

Percy wore a slightly stunned look on his face as he replied "Wow, he didn't stay long did he?"

"That's what I said!" exclaimed Hal, jumping up and down excitedly like a four year old on sugar. Nico giggled slightly at her reaction and everyone turned to stare at him, except for Hal, who just kept on jumping obliviously. At our stares, Nico looked to the floor, his cheeks tinged pink. Seeing death-breath hung up on a girl is hilarious! He acts nothing like himself around her, always blushing, and rambling. It would be kind of sweet, if it weren't so sickening. Ha, maybe I should join the hunt! Come to think of it, why did Thalia quit it? She never gave us a proper reason, mumbling something about it not meeting her expectations...  
-Thalia POV-

Nico blushed and looked down. I felt my heart break in my chest. It was too late. He was head over heels for the new chick.

I never told anyone the real reason for me leaving the hunt three months ago. It was because of Nico. I had always had a crush on him, but I never realized how much until it was forbidden. When I got back to camp, I sought help from Piper about how I could win Nico's heart. She told me that he already had a crush on me, but I could try and make him jealous by dating someone else. I was a bit overwhelmed when she started giving me advice, it's scary when Piper goes into full Aphrodite daughter mode, she's nothing like her normal self. Despite this, I still took her advice.

I normally wouldn't stoop to using someone to make someone else jealous, but I didn't feel guilty, because the guy I used was so full of himself, he could use a little humiliating. Ajax from the Ares cabin was the most pig-headed camper at camp. He thought he was the best at everything, as well and being proud and vain. Nico, being the adorably obtuse being he was, took it as a sign that I wasn't interested and moved on. URG! Boys are so complicated! This was why I joined the hunt in the first place.

And that is why, when we got to the Leaky Cauldron that evening, I didn't feel even a hint of remorse as I made two IMs. One to the Ares cabin at camp half-blood and another to Lady Artemis. I only hope she takes me back...  
_

**_Oh, I forgot this! Disclaimer: I own nothing. zilch. niet. nein. OK?it is FANfiction..._**

**What'd you think? Enough action? Sorry the chapter's quite short, I'm writing this just before I go to bed, so I APOLLOgise if the quality of writing's not great (see what I did there?) REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW I can't make it better if I don't know what you think!**


End file.
